1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable cup lids. More specifically, it relates to a disposable cup lid with a recess which is especially suited for the retraction and storage of a teabag after its use within the cup. The present invention also relates to lids or caps which could be used to diffuse a chemical or the like into a sealed container while preventing outside contamination during the process. The present invention could be applied in the fast food industry, chemical industry, paint industry, medical industry, and for applied uses in outer space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,324, issued to W. L. Miller on Jan. 11, 1968, shows a vented lid for a drinking cup consisting of two disks for the absorption of vapors released from the cup contents. In contrast, the device of the instant invention is a disposable cup lid which has a protrusion in the lid surface for the retraction of a teabag after its immersion in the contents of the cup without requiring the removal of the lid itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,843, issued to Warden et al. on Mar. 21, 1995, shows a molded plastic lid for attachment to a disposable cup which allows consumption of the contents of the cup without removing the lid. In contrast, the device of the instant invention shows an attachable lid with a protrusion on the upper surface and a semi-perforated tab which may be lifted to expose a section of the cup rim so the contents may be consumed without removing the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,671, issued to J. Young et al. on Aug. 26, 1954, shows an attachable lid for a cup with a porous container incorporated for diffusion into the cup contents. In contrast, the device of the instant invention is able to have the porous filter removed from the contents of the cup without removing the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,781, issued to Van Melle et al. on Oct. 19, 1993, shows a disposable drink cup lid with a protrusion consisting of a hole for the consumption of the contents of the cup. In contrast, the device of the instant invention shows a cup lid with a protrusion containing a slot or other opening for the insertion of a teabag string or the like and having a separate area of the lid for the consumption of the cup contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,642, issued to Dobry et al. on Mar. 19, 1974, shows a device for holding a porous filter such as a teabag in a dissolving liquid so that it can quickly be removed from said liquid. In contrast, the instant invention is a device in which the porous filter may be retracted from the liquid without removing the container cover.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,615, issued to Levine on Feb. 18, 1986, shows a cup with a side pocket for the placement of a teabag. In contrast, the instant invention enables retention of a tea bag or the like within the cup or receptacle, and not externally to the cup or receptacle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.